With such characteristics as small volume, low power consumption and less manufacturing costs, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have dominated the current market of flat panel displays.
As for the TFT using low temperature poly-silicon (LIPS) as an active layer, the costs and defective ratio may be further lowered due to higher mobility and other advantages of LIPS, and the performance of the TFT can be improved. In the conventional technology, however, exposure and development processes of at least 7-9 times are required during the preparation of an LIPS-TFT in order to ensure good performance of N-type and P-type LTPS-TFT to be prepared. In this case, the processes for preparing the LTPS-TFT are increased, and so are the numbers of mask plates to be needed, which leads to complicated processes and high costs.